


Always end up alone

by TW_Cronkri_shipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Everyone is pretty fucked up, Mainly Signless though, Major Depression, Multi, Schizophrenia, Suicide mention, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_Cronkri_shipper/pseuds/TW_Cronkri_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an AU where everyone's life sucks. I'll be going over a lot of characters in this, starting with Kankri and moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always end up alone

It has first started when Kankri was five. His father was on the phone with and looked really sad about something, so Kankri took Karkat outside to play. Karkat was only two at the time, and didn’t remember it. Kankri came running inside, a huge smile on his face and he loudly announced to his father that mom was home. His father, who seemed to have aged years in the few minutes Kankri was gone, looked at him with sad eyes, and pulled Kankri into a hug. Karkat waddled in confused, his own red eyes shining as he two was pulled into a long hug. That’s when Kankri learned his mother wasn’t going to come home again. 

 

The years after that his father had lost that kind spark in his eyes. He had become harsher and ruder as time went on, until at age eight, Kankri was terrified of him. The first clue had happened a few weeks ago when Karkat came home talking about his new boyfriend. Kankri reminded Karkat that Karkat couldn’t have a boyfriend because he was too little. They continued to argue over the fact until they reached home. Karkat loudly announced that he and one Eridan Ampora were happily dating. Their father Silas was far less amused by this than Kankri was. He started yelling at Karkat about how guys don’t date guys because they go to hell and how Karkat was a failure to his mother because of it. Kankri defended Karkat, saying their mother wouldn’t of cared as long as Karkat was happy. Kankri got a red cheek for that. 

 

After that it was rare for his father to be home before ten, and when he came home he smelt of alcohol and perfume. Kankri basically took over raising Karkat after that, making him breakfast, making sure he took lunch, getting home from school and making dinner. That’s when he saw it again. He saw his mother. It was one day and he was up early to make breakfast and lunch for Karkat. She saw him, and she just smiled at him and disappeared. He thought it was just stress, but it started happening a lot. He would see his mother everywhere. When he was walking down the street, at school. It was starting to become an issue for the poor nine year old. So he went to a teacher. Already he had learned trying to talk to his father was pointless. His father didn’t care. So he went to a teacher and confessed what was happening. Ms. Maryam was very nice to him, and kept it quiet. He didn’t tell her about his father and what he did when he was mad. It was then he soon made a friend. He knew it was because of his teacher as the kid was her daughter, but the girl Porrim looked after him. 

 

At ten, with Karkat being seven, Kankri learned a lot of new lessons. One, he hated swearing and yelling. His father would come home now, and if he was up, which he usually was, his father would yell at him, calling him all sorts of names. Two, people were mean. Kankri was picking Karkat up from school when he heard people yelling. He followed it, and there were two boys teasing Karkat. Kankri quickly scared them away, but the tears in Karkat’s eyes made the lesson stick. Kankri became more protective over Karkat as he didn’t want to see him sad again. The third lesson was that it wasn’t normal to see things like how he saw his mother. He had one day looked up what it was, and learned two new words. Hallucinations and schizophrenia. He stopped talking to the teacher about seeing them. He told her it was just stress. He was just worried. At ten, Kankri Vantas had learned how to lie.

 

At age fourteen, it had only gotten worse. Seeing his mother had turned into seeing every bully that ever insulted him, and hearing those insults. Had turned into seeing his brother beaten up and crying because of his father. Had turned into his father’s laughter as eleven year old Karkat cried. Karkat and Kankri had changed. Karkat had closed off from Kankri, and no longer told him everything. He swore and yelled, which got Kankri angry. Yet still everyday, no matter how much shit he got from Karkat, he would take care of him. It had changed him. Kankri never really thought of himself, he always thought about how his life would affect Karkat. How he planned his time around Karkat’s schedule so he could pick him up from school every day, make sure he got home safe and was doing his homework. He was getting bullied for it, for always rushing off. Two kids in particular were hard on him, Meenah and Horuss. Kankri had his small band of friends, himself, Porrim, Damara and Rufioh, and Meenah would never try anything if Porrim and Damara were around, but if he was on his own he would get it. Insults mainly. Meenah called him mamma’s boy because he always was quick to leave for home when school ended. Kankri never said anything, no matter how silly it was. Kankri had already learned not to trust adults. 

 

At age fifteen, Kankri had his first boyfriend. When his father found out Kankri had a black eye to hide. But Kankri was happy. He even started to loosen up a bit. Rufioh was a lovely boyfriend, he really was. Kankri would come up with excuses to go out to see him, leaving Karkat home alone some nights. Karkat being twelve and used to having his brother to help him, started to try to be independent. That was the beginning of the end in Kankri’s eyes. If he had only been there… Kankri hadn’t known what would happen. He just knew how happy he was for once. 

 

 


End file.
